Neko-Tsuna
by DragonneYukkin
Summary: Tsuna était tranquillement en train de dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de doux vers le bas de son dos. Il se leva rapidement et fila devant le seul miroir de sa chambre, et retint un cri en voyant ce qu'il avait sur lui. Au loin un sourire enfantin mais sadique apparu. Comment Tsuna irait au collège maintenant et comment passera t-il inaperçu devant cette personne !
1. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu !

Yo, vous allez bien ? Je vous présentes ma nouvelles histoire, Neko-Tsuna, j'ewpère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'en suis un peu déçu, var je trouves pas que les personnages colles à leur images, mais bon ce n'est pas si grave, enfin j'espère.

Bref, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.

Cette histoire ce poster le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi

_Titre :_ Neko-Tsuna

_Auteur :_ Encore et toujours moi

_Genre :_ Romance, Humour (?)

_Couple :_ 1827

_Résumé :_ Tsuna était tranquillement en train de dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de doux vers le bas de son dos. Il se leva rapidement et fila devant le seul miroir de sa chambre, et retint un cri en voyant ce qu'il avait sur lui. Au loin un sourire enfantin mais sadique apparu. Comment Tsuna irait au collège maintenant et comment passera t-il inaperçu devant cette personne ?!

_Chapitre :_ 10 écrit.

_Manga :_ _**Kateikyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Warning : **_** Les personnages sont OOC, de plus les fautes m'adorent**_

Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre. ENJOY!

* * *

Voici ma toute nouvelle histoire.

Elle est extrêmement courte, ceci n'est pas une blague, les autres seront plus longue promis.

(Enfin j'espère)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?!

C'était un beau début de journée, dans la petite ville qu'était Namimori, le calme planait au-dessus de la ville. Les ciseaux gazouillait l'arrivé de l'été, et les jeunes riait de bon cœur, il n'y avait aucun problème de discipline, grâce à une personne, mais passons à autre chose, tout allais pour le mieux, c'était une journée parfaite, un matin tranquille, une journée on l'on se dit que "tout...

\- HIEEEE !

Heu... oublions ce que je viens de dire...

Ce cri provenait de la maison des Sawada, mais plus particulièrement de la chambre du jeune garçon Sawada Tsunayoshi et il y avait une raison à son cri, plus que strident. Pour cela revenons un peu en arrière, vers 7 heures du matin, le dit Tsunayoshi dormait paisiblement, jusqu'à qu'il sente quelque chose de doux vers le bas de son dos.

Etant dans son rêve, il ne le remarqua pas directement, pus sentant cette "chose" bouger de plus en plus, il se leva rapidement et fila devant le seul miroir de sa chambre. Au début, il se dit qu'il délirait, jusqu'à qu'il se pince.

La première, il retint un cri et voyant ce qu'il avait sur sa tête, mais il ne put l'en empêcher, d'où la raison de son cri. Et oui, notre mignon petit Tsuna avait maintenant des oreilles et une queue de chat, ce qu'il faisait qu'il était encore plus mignon.

Pour vous faire une idée, notre cher Tsuna ... pardon Tsuna-Neko, avait deux oreilles et une queue, couleur roux et orangés, ses poils étaient ceux d'un magnifique Main Coon, d'une race pur, évidemment.

Il avait des yeux couleurs noisettes et fendu d'une pupille orange, exactement ceux d'un chat et de plus après c'être vu crié, il remarqua qu'il avait une dentition, commune à celle d'un chat.

Mais il y a juste un énorme problème, lequel ? Comment, il irait au collège maintenant ?!

Peut-être que s'il prenait une casquette et une ceinture, il réussirait à caché ses oreilles et sa queue, mais quel excuse il trouvera pour ses yeux et ses dents ?

Mais bon là, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce problème, il allait être en retard ce qui veut dire qi'il allait ce faire mordre à mort par un certain préfet accro des règles.

Il fit sa toilette et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, n'oubliant pas de prendre soin de ne pas oublié la ceinture et la casquette qui appartenait à son père, il comprenait pourquoi les chats n'aimait pas qu'on leur prennent la queue, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Il sortit de la maison, le plus vite possible, ce disant qu'il avait une chance d'arrivé à temps, il ne remarqua pas l'humain devant lui, et se cogna contre lui.

Il tomba et regarda en direction de cette personne et tomba nez à nez avec le préfet, "je vais me faire à mordre à mort"...

\- HIEEE !

\- Herbivore, que fais-tu là ?

\- Je... je vais en cours! Mais Hibari-san, pourquoi est-tu ici au lieu d'être au collège ?

\- Herbivore, cesse de piailler, de plus il n'y a pas cours c'est le jour de la fondation de l'école et je fais ma ronde.

Alors là, c'est sûre, c'est un coup de Reborn, il avait du changé l'heure et la date pour s'amusé et voir souffrir le châtain. Mais Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir, le préfet avait dit plus deux mots !

Malheureusement, le Dieu de la chance avait laissé sa place à son jumeau le Dieu de la malchance, pour notre petit Neko-Tsuna.

Sa casquette était tombé pendant sa chute, le préfet quand à lui ne s'était pas directement retourné, Tsuna se dit que c'était vraiment pas sa chance, il chercha sa casquette sans la trouver sans la trouver, évidemment celle-ci avait disparut.

Alors la seule solution était de plaqué ses deux mains sur sa tête. Le préfet ayant remarqué son agitation se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec un Tsuna avec les joue rougies et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Herbivore, que fais tu ?

\- Heuuu...

\- Enlève tes mains ou sinon je prendrais cela comme une insulte en ma personne.

Tsuna se dit qu'il préférait la honte à la mort, on ne changes pas Tsunayoshi. Alors il leva les mains vers le ciel, tient en parlant de temps, il était beau, le ciel était bleu avec quelques nuages, parfais pour un 1827.

Tiens, je m'égare, revenons à Tsuna et Hibari, Tsuna lui attendais le coup, tandis qu'Hibari, lui avait écartés les yeux d'un millimètre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Tsunayoshi avait des oreilles de chats, et en regardant bien, il vit d'autres caractéristiques de félins.

Tsuna lui ouvrit les yeux, ne sentant pas de coup de tonfas, puis il sentit deux mains toucher ses oreilles (de chats).

*Pouic* *pouic*

\- Que... Hibari-san ?

Hibari était en train de lui peloter ses oreilles, à l'appel de la voix de l'herbivore, Hibari s'était relevé avec un voile de rouge sur les joues, qui disparu la seconde d'après.

\- Oublie ce qui vient de se passer ou je te mords à mort.

Tsuna hocha la tête rapidement, et Hibari partit en lui redonnant sa casquette. Tsuna rentra chez lui, le rouge aux joues, il se dit qu'il devait ressembler à une écrevisse maintenant, ce qui était vrai, de plus maintenant son cœur battait à la chamade, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant les chamailleries de Lambo et d'I-pin, ainsi que la bonne odeur de la nourriture de sa mère.

\- Tsu-kun, tu es revenu de ton rendez-vous ?

_Qui irait à un rendez-vous habillé avec sa tenue d'écolier ?_

\- Baka-tsuna es débile. Mouhahaha, Mama Lambo-san en veut encore!

\- Lambo suffit!

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait cours aujourd'hui.

\- Maaa, Tsu-kun, tu est si idiot.

Puis Tsuna s'asseya à table, sans pouvoir mangé son petit-déjeuné, à cause de Lambo, qui lui avait pris son œuf.

\- Tsu-kun, pourquoi portes-tu la casquette de ton père ?

\- J'avais envie.

_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?!_

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Le premier chapitre est un des plus long, tout comme le deuxième chapitre._

_Reviews ?_


	2. Au collège, c'est la guerre !

Voici le deuxième chapitre comme promis!

Voici le deuxième chapitre le plus long, navré.

De plus, je pense que je perds du temps à écrire en même temps que je traduis : Un jour au mauvais endroit.

Je profites de cet espace pour faire passer un message : Hommage au deux jeunes, Sofiane et Kevin, qui sont morts le 28 septembre 2013, à cause d'une bagarre qui as éclater entre le petit frère de Kevin et le petit frère de Mohamed. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se baladaient dans le sud de Grenoble, quand Mohamed et 14 de ses amis, arrivent avec des poignards. Sofiane est morte de 30 coups de couteaux et son ami 15 coup. Calogero, leur rends hommage avec cette chanson.

Bonne lecture, Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapitre 2 : Au collège, c'est la guerre!**

Aujourd'hui, Tsuna n'avait aucune envie d'aller au collège, premièrement, il avait des oreilles et une queue félines.

Deuxièmement, il avait rencontré Hibari, qui avait vu sa nouvelle apparence, et qui, en plus, avait touché ses oreilles !

Troisièmement, Reborn avait disparu depuis la veille.

Quatrièmement, il avait un très... Pardon TRÈS mauvais pressentiment, ce qui n'arrangeait aucunement les choses.

Mais ayant peur du Carnivore, il y alla, malgré une migraine qui lui arrivait dans l'arrière du crâne. Il n'oublia pas de cacher soigneusement son apparence, sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre. Il descendit à la va vite et réussit à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Reborn avait beau ne pas être là, Lambo faisait tout pour lui voler son œuf et son riz. Cet enfant était un ventre sur patte.

Puis il fila en laissant sa mère et les enfants, comme toujours, en partant au collège. En chemin, il rencontra Yamamoto et Gokudera. Ils discutèrent tranquillement... Enfin Gokudera criait sur Yamamoto qui lui riait, tandis que Tsuna lui essayait en vain de les arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto pose une question, disons... dangereuse pour Tsuna.

\- Tsuna, pourquoi portes-tu un béret ?

Oui, aujourd'hui, Tsuna portait un béret de couleur violet et une ceinture orange, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

\- Heu... c-c'est... un cadeau de ma mère! Je le porte pour lui faire plaisir. Ha ha ha ha...

Devant le début de l'hésitation de Tsuna, ils ne l'on pas cru, mais Tsuna avait sûrement une bonne raison de mentir.

\- C'est donc ça, je comprends. J'aurais fait pareil, Jyudaime.

\- Merci, Gokudera.

\- Dites les gars, on n'es pas en retard ?

\- ... HIEEEE !

À ce cri, très strident, ils se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait. Bon c'était vrai, mais bon. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment de la sonnerie, ce qui rassura les 3 élèves et énerva un certain carnivore.

\- La prochaine fois, je vous mords à mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, bâtard !

\- Gokudera-kun, s'il te plaît...

\- Désolé Jyudaime.

Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari.

\- Merci, Hibari-san.

Hibari mit une petite pause et voyant que le groupe partait, il prit la parole.

\- Herbivore, je veux te voir dans mon bureau à la fin des cours.

\- Bâtard !

\- Gokudera-kun... je-je viendrais Hibari-san, promis !

Mais avant que le dit herbivore puisse partir, Hibari le prit par le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer, puis il plaça ses mains sous le béret de Tsuna et il commença à caresser les oreilles de Neko-Tsuna. Celui-ci rougit à en rendre jalouse, encore une fois, les écrevisses.

Hibari s'arrêta, un peu choquer lui-même par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais en était plutôt heureux.  
Malheureusement pour eux deux, Gokudera et Yamamoto avait tout vu. Ils étaient en ébullition, car premièrement, Hibari savait pourquoi Tsuna portait ce béret, et deuxièmement, Tsuna avait été touchés par Hibari. De plus Tsuna avait rougis, tout le monde (surtout ces 3 là) ne purent s'empêcher de penser que Tsuna était trop mignon.

Mais pour Tsuna, le pire c'était qu'un groupe d'élèves avait vu ce moment entre lui et Hibari. Et oui, c'était des filles (C'était censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?!) et elles avaient filé, sûrement pour en parler à tout le monde.

C'est comme cela, que le jeu à vite commencer dans le collège. Le jeu appelé : "Savoir ce qu'à Dame-Tsuna sous son béret qui intéresse tant le préfet.". Non, pas du tout, le nom n'étais pas du tout long.

Quand Tsuna arriva avec Gokudera et Yamamoto dans la classe, il se fit harceler par les autres élèves.

\- Dame-Tsuna, qu'est-pourquoi-qu'à...!

Il y avait trop de questions en même temps, qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que disait ses camarades, voyant l'agression. Yamamoto et Gokudera, se mirent entre leur boss et leur camarades de classes.

\- Laissez-le, bande de salopards !

\- Ouais, vous l'empêcher de respirez.

\- Les... les gars...

Heureusement, les camarades s'arrêtèrent en sentant l'aura meurtrières de leurs idoles. Bon, au moins ils avaient un instinct de survie, ce qui me rassure un petit pe... je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Les élèves avaient décidés de changer les règles du jeu, ils avaient l'intention de traqué Tsuna, jusqu'à ce qu'au moins une personnes sache et puisse le dire à tout le monde.

Ils ne faut jamais croire que les personnages non-importants dans un manga ne peuvent ni être sadique, ni suicidaires et qui ont parfois envie de savoir quelque chose de très important. Voilà comment notre petit Tsuna s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Mais bon, avant l'excitation d'une course poursuite, le professeur entra et demanda à ce que tout le monde s'assoient, ce qui fit que tout le monde était obligés de s'asseoir.

Tout le monde dû attendre la pause déjeuné. Et voilà, la sonnerie pour la fin des cours du matin retentit. Tsuna prit son bento et fut accompagnés de ses gardes du corps, mais aussi amis, jusqu'au toit. Ils prirent placent et mangèrent tranquillement.

Après un moment, Tsuna sentit un frisson brusque dans le dos, il ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière Yamamoto.

\- Tsu- Tsuna qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mauvais pressentiment, je sens que quelque chose de gros arrive.

C'était étrange Tsuna tremblait énormément, Yamamoto voulut se retourner, mais cogna malencontreusement dans le béret de Tsuna qui tomba à terre.

Ils regardèrent avec des yeux de poissons rouges (ah la mémoire, que c'est beau... -_-'), la transformation de Tsuna. Tsuna, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, ses amis l'avaient vu. Il pensait qu'ils allaient être dégoûtes et partir loin de lui, que devait-il faire ?

\- Jyudaime, v-vous aimez le cosplay ?

\- Ahahah, Tsuna ça te vas vraiment bien.

Cour-circuit. C'était une blague ? Ses amis en rigolait et puis pourquoi il irait se cosplayer pour paraître encore plus débile que ce qu'il était déjà.

\- NON, C'EST UNE BLAGUE, OU QUOI ?! VOUS PENSER VRAIMENT QUE J'IRAIS JUSQU'À ME COSPLAYER POUR PARAÎTRE ENCORE PLUS DÉBILE QUE CE QUE JE SUIS DÉJÀ ?! ET POURQUOI PAS EN MAÏD, TANT QU'ON Y EST ?! LES GARS... c'est des vrais, DES VRAIS !

\- Désolé Tsuna, on ne savait pas.

\- Je suis désolé Jyudaime, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vais faire le sempuku (?) pour vous!

\- Gokudera, c'est bon.

\- Jyudaime, vous êtes trop bon.

Mais avant qu'un des trois puissent faire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour montrer une multitudes d'élèves.

\- Dame-Tsuna est là! Dépêchons-nous!

\- Ouais!

\- Tsuna, le béret !

Tsuna récupéras de justesse son béret, mais ce fit encerclez par des tonnes d'élèves. Des mains, le firent de plus en plus reculé, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la barrière rouillé, qui n'avait toujours pas été réparés. Et ce qui devait arrivé, arriva la barrière céda, il tomba du toit.

\- TSUNA !

\- JYUDAIME !

Mais vous savez que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes ? Et bien, Tsuna est à moitié un chat, par chance il réussit à se retourner et à éviter une mort certaine.

\- TSUNA. COURS ON LES RETIENT !

\- JYUDAIME ! JE SUIS NAVRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ TOMBER DE SI HAUT ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT FUYEZ !

Tsuna hocha la tête et s'enfuya, tandis que les deux autres pouvait enfin devenir sérieux.

\- Les gars, ce n'est pas sympa ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ouais, bande de bâtards, vous auriez fait quoi, si il avait été blessé ?

Les élèves déglutirent brusquement et reculèrent en voyant ces regards assassins.

Tsuna, lui, courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les mains plaqués sur sa tête. Pendant sa chute il avait perdu le béret de son père. Alors, il courrait évitait de trébucher toutes les secondes, les mains plaquées sur sa tête.

\- Le voilà, dépêchez-vous, on va l'avoir !

\- Il est coincé !

Oh non, voilà les autres qui ne sont pas retenus par ses gardiens. Il partit ce cacher dans la cour intérieur de son école, proche de la nouvelle piscine construite il y a peu de temps. Mais il se cogna contre une personne qui s'avérait être le préfet.

Malheureusement, sur le coup, le regard d'Hibari lui fit peur, il recula et chuta dans la piscine et tout le monde sait que les chats n'aiment pas être mouillés.

Hibari s'occupa d'abord des élèves, puis il récupéra Tsuna évanouit dans la piscine, après avoir fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne.

\- Herbivore, réveille-toi.

Tsuna ressortit doucement des songes, et sentit quelque chose sur sa tête et se leva, pour perdre brusquement l'équilibre. Hibari le récupéras de justesse, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

\- Herbivore, tu viens avec moi, quoi que tu dise.

Tsuna lui répéta des "je vais bien" évidemment faux. Hibari arriva au comité de discipline et déposa Tsuna sur le canapé.

Il fera un sorte que son petit Neko-Tsuna n'est pas de problèmes.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, ne vous étonnez pas si le chapitre 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 et 9 sont courts, d'accord ?

Une petite reviews ?


	3. My Princess

Et bien voici la suite, tant attendu.

Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : My Princess**

Tsuna se réveilla au chaud. Il aurait bien voulu rester là, mais l'hymne de son collège retentit dans ses oreilles. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se demanda où il était. Dans son agitation il cogna quelque chose. Il regarda en direction du choc.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Hibari Kyôya, le préfet de Namimori et président du comité de discipline, était à côté de lui, en train de dormir paisiblement.

Il était si différent de quand il était éveillé. Il était magnifique... son visage était doux et si on ne connaissait pas Hibari Kyôya, ce qui serait surprenant, on pourrait penser qu'il était un de ses jeunes amoureux ne souciant que de son âme-soeur. Mais tout ceci venait du cerveau Tsuna et lui savait que c'était impossible pour que le préfet soit amoureux d'un looser comme lui.

Grossière erreur de sa part, mais non pas une très grave.

Heu... je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose... ah oui! Hibari Kyôya! N'oublions pas qu'il déteste être réveillé lors de sa pause.

Il ouvra les yeux et pris ses tonfas pour frapper l'herbivore qui avait eu le courage de le réveillé, mais le son d'une certaine personne, le ramena à la raison, il n'était jamais bien réveillé après sa pause, il avait toujours du mal.

\- Hibari-san! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te réveillé!

Hibari s'arrêta au milieu d'un mouvement, c'était son petit herbivore, mais que faisait-il dans la salle du comité ?Ah oui, c'est vrai, qu'il l'avait ramené de peur qu'il n'attrape froid.

Un petit éternuement le fit revenir de ses pensées, il regarda direction de Tsuna, son petit Neko tremblait et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, il s'était aussi levé un peu avant, effrayé par Hibari, mais en cause de cela il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

Puis son corps lâcha et il tomba au sol, la chute avait été trop brusque pour qu'Hibari puisse le récupéré à temps.

\- Neko-Herbivore !

Il s'approcha du corps en sueur de Tsuna, il prit sa fièvre. Il avait du mal à laisser sa main sur sa tête, tant que ça brûlais. Il prit Tsuna dans ses bras pour le reposé sur le canapé, interdit de trop le déplacé. (Non, là il faut aller à l'hôpital, parce que si c'est si grave que ça...)

\- Hiba... ri-san, je... je vais bi-bien.

Puis, il s'évanouit dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Hibari commença à paniqué, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentais cela, même quand ses parents sont partis, il n'avait pas eu si peur, mais là c'était différent il avait peur pour son petit animal, et cela depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Au bout d'une heure de soins intensifs, Tsuna avait l'air d'aller mieux. Sa respiration était plus régulière, il avait moins de fièvre, tremblait moins et suait moins aussi. Mais il dormait encore.

\- Tu m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs, ne me refais jamais ça... Tsunayoshi... Je t'aime.

Hibari s'arrêta de respirer, et se gifla mentalement, qu'avait-il dit ?

Non, Hibari Kyôya, le préfet le plus redoutés de tous, venait de déclarer sa flamme. Non, ça devait être une blague, un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Calme-toi, calme-toi, vas faire autre chose ou pense à autre chose.

Deux personnes avaient entendus tout ce qui s'était passé, et cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

\- J'espère qu'il n'as pas entendu.

Hibari regarda Tsuna, et se dit que c'était bon, Tsuna dormait trop profondément pour entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux autres n'étaient pas endormis.

\- Dors bien, my Princess.

* * *

Alors, vous savez qui c'est ? J'attends vos réponses, sachez que vous les connaissez tout les deux.

Reviews ?


	4. La fièvre

La rentrée commence aujourd'hui, alors vous êtes content ?

Non, tiens ça ne me surprend même pas, pourquoi donc ?

Bref, littéralement moi je m'en fiche littéralement, après tout c'est pareil tout les ans, même si je vais en seconde.

Bon, au lieu de raconter ma vie, voici le chapitre court comme toujours.

Enjoy (≥∇≤)!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La fièvre

Tsuna se réveilla encore une fois au chaud, il chercha du regard son réveil pour pouvoir se repérer dans sa chambre. Après un moment, il remarqua qu'il n'y était pas. Il était dans la salle du comité, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait là, il se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte, mais ce fit arrêter par une grande main, qui le prit part le poignet. Il regarda qui l'avait bloqué, et découvrit sans surprise que c'était Hibari.

\- Herbivore, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Hibari-san! Je-je suis désolé de m'être introduit ici, je suis vraiment désolé!

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien, de ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?

\- Tout à l'heure ?

\- _*soupir* Tant mieux pour mieux_. Tu t'es évanoui à cause d'une fièvre, akambo m'as demander à ce que je m'occupes de toi, en échanges d'un combat.

\- Je vois, merci Hibari-san, mais je dois rentrer maintenant, ma mère doit s'inquiéter.

\- Je te raccompagnes, l'akambo me l'a demander.

\- Mais... Hibari-san!

Hibari le prit dans ses bras, "style marié" et l'empêcha de se débattre.

\- Quand on m'impose un travail, je le fais, un point c'est tout. Alors tait-toi.

\- D'accord...

Hibari le posa devant sa maison, Tsuna proposa à Hibari de rentrer, ce qu'il accepta par respect, ou surtout pour Tsuna, puis ils tombèrent sur Nana.

\- Aah, Tsu-kun, tu tombes bien, j'ai gagné cinq bon pour des massages nocturnes, j'y vais avec Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta et Bianchi. Je voudrais que tu gardes la maison.

\- Mais...

\- Madame Sawada, votre fils est malade, le bébé m'a demandé de le soigner, il doit se reposer.

\- Le bébé ? Ah, Reborn. Et bien si c'est Reborn qui l'a dit, jeune homme tu peux t'occuper de Tsuna ?

Sans attendre une réponse, elle partit avec les enfants et Bianchi, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

\- Désolé, Hibari-san... ma mère est toujours comme cela.

\- Herbivore... où est ta chambre ?

\- Hein... ?

\- Ta chambre.

\- Première à droite à l'étage.

Hibari prit soin de lui, toute la journée.

\- Hibari-san, pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

\- Le gamin, me l'a demandé.

-...

Hibari sortit de la chambre, bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le bébé qui l'avais demandé mais bon, ça lui donne une excuse pour rester avec Tsuna.

Hibari se dirigea vers la salle à manger, il remarqua une lettre adresse à Tsuna, il la prit et remonta pour la donner à son petit Neko.

\- Herbivore, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi.

Il lui tendit la lettre et Tsuna remarqua qu'elle venait de sa mère, il l'a lu.

"Coucou, mon petit Tsu, comme tu gardes la maison, et que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Reborn m'a donner deux ticket pour le parc d'attractions, tu peux y aller dès demain, avec qui tu veux."

\- Hibari-san...

\- Nnh...

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

* * *

Alors, il vous plaît ?

Je vous redit, que cette histoire est OOC ?

Bon, je vous laisse à la case blanche pour certains, et à la case noir, pour d'autre.

Review ?


	5. Rendez-Vous

Yo, tout le monde ? Alors cette rentrée ?

Alors, pour les votes, beaucoup de personnes se sont trompés, et de plus personne n'a trouvé le deuxième personne, certain on trouvé la première mais la deuxième reste dans l'ombre.

Bon, je ne vais pas plus vous ennuyer, ce chapitre sera le plus long de tous, mais on récupères les chapitre court dès le prochain chapitre.

Allez, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : RDV

Hibari était surpris, il était mi-heureux, mi-contrarié. Il était bloqué entre le fait, qu'il était heureux d'être avec son petit Neko, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait y aller avec lui, car il n'était pas très en forme.

\- Ah! Pardon, Hibari-san, si tu ne veux pas, je comprends ? Après tout, tu as des choses à faire.

\- J'irai avec quelqu'un d'autres, *murmure* après tout, qui voudrais aller avec moi...

\- Je viens.

Tsuna releva la tête, et ne comprenait pas, mais il était heureux, il irait au parc avec Hibari, il n'y croyait toujours pas.

\- Mais avant, Herbivore, tu vas devoir dormir.

Tsuna ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit très vite. Hibari sortit de la chambre, après avoir bordé Tsuna, Hibari avait du mal, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, il avait eu mal au coeur quand Tsuna lui avait dit qu'il irait avec quelqu'un d'autres que lui, au parc.

Mais Hibari ,e voulait pas que Tsuna y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre. Était-il jaloux ? Peut-être bien, mais cela l'importait, il voulait garder son Neko rien que pour lui et ne voulait que personne ne s'approche trop de lui.

Oui, maintenant, c'est officiel, Hibari Kyôya était amoureux d'un jeune garçon appeler Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mais... est-ce que c'était réciproque ? Est-ce que Tsuna l'aimait ? Sûrement que non, et Hibari s'endormit sur le canapé sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveiller en sentant une bonne odeur, il se dirigea vers cette odeur, et fut surpris, de voir Tsuna cuisiner aisément, lui, le garçon le plus maladroit qu'il connaissait. Mais quelque chose attira particulièrement son intention.

\- Ah! Hibari-san , tu es réveillez, tant mi-ouaaaaah!

Hibari, lui avait pris ses oreilles, et il jouait avec, Tsuna ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait avait les joues rouges et avait très chaud. Heureusement pour lui, Hibari s'arrêta, Tsuna put finir de préparer le déjeuner, il le posa sur la table.

Après avoir manger, ils partirent en direction du parc, arriver à l'entrée d parc, Hibari avait commencer à se sentir en colère, il y avait bien trop de monde pour lui,. Tsuna, lui demanda de patienté sur le banc en face, qui était un peu à l'écart de tout, Tsuna avait compris que tout ce monde ne plaisait pas à son aîné.

Il passa les deux billets et revint avec un tampon, qu'il posa sur le poignet de son compagnon. Ils purent enfin rentrés dans le centre du parc. Tsuna n'avait aucune idée d'où allé, en fait il avait peur de chaque attraction, Hibari ne voulait pas aller dans un endroit où il avait trop de monde. Il décida rapidement, d'une attraction. Tsuna comprit où il allait et eu plutôt peur.

\- Hibari-san, on est obligés, d'aller là-dedans ?

\- Tu as peur, du train fantôme ?

Tsuna, ne répondit et se fit entraîner par Hibari dans le wagon, il sentait qu'il allait se tenir à Hibari.

Plus jamais, plus jamais, il reprenais un train fantôme, et si en plus un certain illusionniste viens vous taquiner, et qu'il s'appelle Mukuro Rokudo, vous avez vraiment envie de pleurer.

Oui, après tout, vous imaginez des assassins psychopathes déguisés en clown qui écrasent des gens avec des maillets, allez je vous laisse 10 minutes pour l'imaginer... ehu... 30 secondes... plutôt.

...1

...2

...3

...4

...5

...6

...7

...8

...9

...10

...11

...12

...13

...14

...15

...16

...17

...18

...19

...20

...21

...22

...23

...24

...25

...26

...27

...28

...29

...30

C'est bon, maintenant vous direz plus que mon chapitre est court... ^_^, bon reprenons l'histoire.

Tsuna lui pleurait à chaudes larmes et s'accrochait au préfet, qui lui était énervée à cause d'un certain ananas herbivore.

Mais quelque chose l'obligeait à s'énervait encore plus que d'habitude, l'ananas herbivore avait découvert les particularités de son petit herbivore, et il en profitais trop à son goût. Evidemment, Hibari faisait de son mieux, pour l'en empêcher.

Mukuro, pendant qu'il faisait peur à Tsuna, et en passant aux autres personnes, jouait avec ses oreilles, et aussi sa petite queue de chat Maine Coon pur.

Hibari lui envoyait ses tonfas, donc encore un autre combat effrayant, en plus de cela, enfin pour les personnes dans le train, pas pour moi. Donc, c'est à cause de ce petit "accident" que Tsuna était certain qu'il remontrais plus jamais dans cet attraction.

Hibari s'était tourné vers son petit Tsuna, qui était pâle, il décida d'aller dans une attractions calme, pour Tsuna, mais la seule qu'il voyait était la piscine. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piscine avec son petit carnivore, après tout c'était un chat. Tsuna comprit où ils allaient et paniqua un peu, heureusement qu'Hibari avait tout prévu, il avait prit les maillots de bain...

Tsuna était maintenant terrorisé par les piscines. Après tout, si un certain groupe d'assassins et fous, et qu'il s'appelle la Varia, arrive, vous avez vraiment envie, encore, de pleurer.

Il s'était déjà mis sur le dos la Varia avant, mais maintenant ce groupe avait envie de l'embroché encore plus qu'avant, sauf Lussuria, Belphegor et Fran.

Flash-Back :

Quand Tsuna était arrivé devant la piscine, il avait juste trempé ses pieds, mais Xanxus était arrivé et ça avait complètement dégénérer.

\- Xanxus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Pourquoi je devrait te répondre, déchet!

-BWOOOH! T'as pas vu Fran et Belphegor ?!

Tsuna se boucha les oreilles, ses pauvres petites oreilles de chats souffraient.

\- Sq-Squalo! J'ai vu personne.

\- Ushishi, le prince à trouver la princesse.

\- Bel-sempaï, vous n'êtes pas un prince.

\- Tait-toi!

\- Bel-sempaï, ça fait mal.

\- BWOOOH! Vous étiez passer où ?!

\- Le prince voulais voir la princesse.

\- C'est pas une raison, pour ne pas donner votre rapport!

\- Bel-sempaï, n'avait pas envie.

\- BWOOOH!

\- Ta gueule, déchet!

\- SQUALO!

Plus personne n'osait parler, le frêle boss venait de crier à pleine voix. De plus il se tenait la tête (ses oreilles). Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus personnes dans la piscine.

\- BWOOOH! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?!

\- TAIT-TOI, TU ME DÉTRUIT LES OREILLES, ALORS TU VAS BAISSEZ D'UNE DOUZAINE DE TON, TA VOIX, AVANT QUE JE NE T'ARRACHE LA LANGUE!

Tout le monde était surpris par la puissance de la voix de Tsuna, mais malheureusement pour lui, une petite bourrasque, fit envoler son béret, ce qui laissa place à ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, déchet ?! Pfff...

\- BW...

Squalo n'osait plus parler de peur de se faire rembarrer en beauté par Tsuna.

\- Ushishi, la princesse est ridicule mais mignonne.

\- Decimo-chan, tu aime le cosplay ?

\- Vous croyez que ça m'amuser de les avoir ?

Puis Xanxus, s'énerva au ton de Tsuna, il sortit ses X-Gun et s'attaqua à Tsuna, qu'il fut protéger par Hibari. Comme tout le monde se combattait, et la piscine en prit un coup, puis Tsuna fut trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Tsuna s'énerva (O_O WTF?!) et se mit en hyper dying will et s'attaqua aux membres de la Varia, après un moment le combat s'arrêta et la Varia s'en alla.

Fin de Flash-Back.

La piscine était, maintenant, condamné. Paix à ton âme. Après avoir pris une bonne glace de chez Sanchez (la meilleur au monde), un autre silence agréable, prit place entre eux. Il commençait à se faire tard, et le plus petit commençait à être fatigué, il était après tout 19h, en hiver.

\- Herbiore, tu veux rentrer ?

\- Hibari-san... est-ce que l'on pourrait aller là-bas, avant ?

Tsuna montra alors la grande roue (étonnant!), et Hibari approuva espérant ne pas tomber sur un autre foux furieux. Heureusement, rien n'arriva, et il put profiter de son moment avec HIabri.

\- Désolée, Hibari-san, si tu ne t'es pas amusé, aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Hiba-

\- Pourquoi parles-tu, herbivore ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je dis que ça ne sert à rien de parler inutilement.

Un nouveau silence confortable se mit en place.

Arriver en haut, malheureusement, la roue se bloqua (tien! Comme c'est étrange...)

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hibari-san ?

\- Nous sommes bloqué.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Pourquoi, t'énerves-tu ?

\- ... Parce que j'ai peur des endroits enfermés et en hauteur.

Puis, après un moment, Tsuna commença à pleurer silencieusement.

\- Herbivore, je suis là.

Tsuna releva la tête, vers le préfet. Tsuna était surpris, le préfet le rassurais, en y repensant, Hibari l'avait protéger toute la journée...

\- Oui.

Tsuna essuya ses larmes et se mit du côté d'Hibari?

Peut-être qu'il m'aime ?

Tsuna se gifla mentalement, pourquoi pensait-il si égoïstement. Hibari ne faisait que son boulot après tout.

\- Herbivore, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Herbivore...

Hibari prit le visage de Tsuna entre ses mains, Tsuna regarda dans les yeux noirs d'HIbari.

\- Je me posais des questions par rapport à la mafia.

Hibari savait que Tsuna mentait, mais au moment où il lui en parlera, il sera entièrement à son écoute.

Après quelques heures sans parler Tsuna craqua en premier :

\- Hibari-san, pourquoi tu t'es occupé de moi, hier ?

\- Question inutile, réponse évidante.

\- Hibari-san, que ferais tu si je disais que je t'aimais ?

\- Je te mordrai à mort. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'éprouve un sentiment étrange vers toi.

Pour accompagner ses mots, Hibari s'approcha de Tsuna, et lui tenait les joues, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et l'embrassa tendrement, à ce moment-là un feu d'artifice explosa et Tsuna s'endormit sur Hibari, sous ce magnifique spectacle.

* * *

Voici le chapitre! Vous me pardonnez le retard d'un jour, disons que la seconde m'en empêche... mais pour me faire pardonner, il est long.

Alors, reviews ?


	6. EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANT!

_Ce message est très important, pour ceux qui veulent savoir où en est leur histoire._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Je suis navrée tout le monde de vous donnez tout ces chapitres très en retard mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes et donc je pense que je vais mettre un peu plus de temps pour vous poster les prochains chapitres.  
_

_._

_._

_Si vous voulez savoir, c'est que à mon lycée j'ai eue une exception pour venir dans ce lycée mais il faut que je dépasse les 16 de moyenne, donc je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous faire attendre et ce week-end n(on plus je ne pourrais pas vous poster la suite._

_._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous est ni abandonné, ni oublier, je suis juste fatiguée, avec souvent d'énorme mal de tête, donc je me repose le plus souvent possible en écoutant mes cours sur mon MP3._

_._

_Donc, je suis désolée mais pouvez-vous patienter encore un peu ? Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite._

_._

_._

_Mes plus plates excuses, DragonneYukkin._


	7. L'effet de la balle

**Voici le sixième chapitre comme promis!**

**Bon d'accord, avec beaucoup de retard.**

**Bonne lecture, Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapitre 6 : L'effet de la balle**

Tsuna se réveilla dans sa chambre, et fut surpris de se trouver dans son lit. S'il se souvenait bien : il avait eu un rendez-vous avec Hibari dans un parc d'attraction, il rougit un peu à cette pensée.

Il se souvenait aussi de l'arrivé de Mukuro et de la Varia, entrée fracassante...

Mais ce dont il se souvenait surtout c'était de la grande roue, de l'arrêt de la roue, des paroles d'Hibari, du feu d'artifice, mais surtout du baiser entre lui et le préfet.

Tsuna devint rouge pivoine à ce souvenir agréable. Mais aussi, qu'il s'était endormis sur l'épaule d'Hibari dans la cabine, alors comment s'était-il retrouver chez lui et surtout dans son lit ?

Peut-être qu'Hibari l'avait transporté chez lui ? Il ne l'espère pas, se serait bien trop embarrassant comme situation, mais un certain bébé le sortit de sa torpeur en l'encastrant magistralement dans le mur opposé de sa chambre.

\- Dame-Tsuna, je dois te parler!

\- Re-Reborn!

\- Je dois te parler!

\- De-de quoi ? Reborn qu'est-ce qui est si important ?!

\- Par rapport à tes oreilles, et à ta queue de chat.

\- Co-Comment tu sais ?!

\- Tu crois qu'elle vienne d'où ?

\- C'est toi ?!

\- Tu m'accuse moi, qui suis le plus adorable des bébés.

\- Reborn!

\- J'ai jamais dis ça, mais la balle que tu as reçu dans la tête est spéciale.

\- Reborn!

\- Tu veux savoir comment on les enlèves ?

\- ...

\- Tu dois juste faire quelque chose avec la personne que tu aime.

\- Et c'est quoi cette chose ?!

\- J'en sais rien...

Puis Reborn partit par la fenêtre et se dirigeai vers l'école.

\- Reborn!

Puis Tsuna réfléchit au problème, il devait en parler à Hibari.

\- Hibari-san...

Pendant ce temps à l'école, Reborn racontas tout à Hibari, mais rajoutas quelque chose qui soit allais tous cassez, soit les unir.

\- Tsuna en as peut-être profiter, après tout il était au courant.

\- ...

Je fais que dire la vérité.

Puis Reborn disparut encore une fois. Alors comme ça l'herbivore s'était moqué de lui.

\- Neko-Herbivore...

* * *

Voici la suite, je suis encore navrée du retard. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît.

Une petite reviews ?


	8. La dispute

** Yo, tout le monde, vous allez bien ?**

** Je vous poste la suite de Neko-Tsuna, je sais que je suis en retard**

**\- Et pas qu'un peu!**

** \- Je sais! Merci!**

**Je m'excuse encore, et je vous tient au courant si il y a des modification, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas et je n'abandonnerais jamais une fiction que j'ai écrit.**

**Alors, voici la suite, je pense que vous avez déjà assez attendu.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapitre 7 : La dispute**

Tsuna arriva enfin à au collège, il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec Hibari. Il se trouva devant la porte du comité de disciplines, il toqua de préférence, pour sa survie.

\- Entrez

Il entra et se retrouva devant le préfet.

\- Hibari-san, je dois te parler de quelque chose...

\- Herbivore, tu t'es moqué de moi, tu savais comment lever ton problème, et tu en as profité.

\- Que-Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai, je viens de l'apprendre!

\- Tu mens, le bébé vient de me le dire.

Reborn encore lui, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il détruise tout, pourquoi ?!

\- Hibari-san...stp...

\- Sors de cette salle!

Tsuna sentit son cœur se serrer, et il sentait qu'il allait pleurer, il se retenait, mais au bout d'un moment, deux grosse larmes tombèrent telle un ruisseau, puis d'autres suivirent tel une cascade. Il ne put s'empêcher de partir en courant.

Hibari sentait son cœur se serrer, il n'aimait pas ça, il avait fait pleurer son petit herbivore... Il devrait peut-être l'arrêter et s'excuser, non... après tout c'est Tsuna qui l'avait manipulé.

Voilà 1 heure, que Tsuna marchait la tête baissé, les larmes accrochés au cils, les yeux rouges avec une aura de désespoir autour de lui.

Il se fichait des gens, plus rien ne comptait, Hibari venait de le jeter. Mais il se cogna contre une personne, se qui le fit chuter, il regarda vers la personne qui venait de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il accepta.

\- Et bien, Tsu tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- ...

\- Une dispute avec Kyô ?

Il releva la tête, comment le savait-"elle".

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Mais voici un conseil de ma part : tu devrais vite rejoindre Kyô pour dissiper le malentendu.

\- Mais il ne veux plus m'écouter!

\- Montre-lui tes sentiments, ton cœur et tes rêves! Tu sais le courage est la magie qui transforme les rêves en réalité.

Puis "elle" lui ébouriffa les cheveux et "elle" partit dans l'autre sens. Tsuna lui était sidéré mais avait retrouvé espoir et partit dans la direction du collège.

Hibari était énervé, il était en colère contre lui même et surtout contre cet herbivore. Cet herbivore, il se moquait de lui! Il avait essayé de le trompé une fois mais ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois.

Tsuna se retrouva devant la porte du comité de discipline, il était un peu paniqué mais ce rappella de "sa" phrase et entra dans la salle.

Hibari pas très sur (O_o), se retourna pour se retrouver coller à une paire de lèvres. Il était perdu, quand les lèvres se détacha de lui, il se retrouva devant un Tsuna rouge pivoine.

\- Je vas te mordre à mort.

\- Attends, attends, Hibari-san!

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Non, non... Je-je t'aime!

Tsuna avait calmé très fort cette déclaration, il avait les yeux fermé, il avait peur de la réaction du préfet.

Mais il les ouvrit, en sentant une paire de lèvres s'écraser sauvagement sur lui, c'était Kyôya!

* * *

_Alors, comment vous le trouvez ?_

_Est-ce que je suis trop présente ?_

_Est-ce que vous aller bien ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu demande ça ?_

_\- Je veux juste connaître mes lecteurs, comme cela je pourrais discerné leur envie, et je pourrais mieux travailler sur mes histoires, car mes lecteurs seront raccrocher aux histoire._

_Reviews ?_


	9. L'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

** Yo, tout le monde, vous allez bien ?**

**Alors, voici la suite espérons qu'elle vous plaira.**

**De plus, nous arrivons presque à la fin de l'histoire, en comptant celui-ci, il n'y a plus que 3 chapitres.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapitre 8 : L'amour qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Après cette réconciliation des plus émouvante, un silence confortable se mis en place entre eux. Tsuna était posé sur les genoux d'Hibari avec sa tête poser sur l'épaule de Hibari et dormait.

Après un moment où les deux endormis rêvait de choses mielleuse pou l'un et de choses un peu moins orthodoxes pour l'autre (je vous laisse deviner qui est qui.). Tsuna se réveilla en premier en bougeant un peu, ce qui réveilla immédiatement notre préfet accro à la discipline préféré, j'ai nommé Hibari Kyôya.

Hibari voulut prendre ses tonfas, mais fut bloquer par un poids sur ses jambes, il se rappela de Tsuna et le regarda. un sourire (O_o) ne put s'empêcher de ce poser sur son visage (de 2 mm), en voyant la tête de Tsuna, est-ce qu'il savait à quel point il était à croquer comme cela.

Tsuna bougea un peu plus et se réveilla complètement.

Après un moment de calme, Tsuna brisa ce silence en posant une question.

\- Hibari-san ?

\- Nnh...

\- Dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pense de l'amour ?

Hibari faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive mais se retint car cela ne lui correspondait pas. Il tourna son regard vers Tsuna et croisa celui de Tsuna, il remarqua que la question était sérieuse. Cet herbivore était vraiment le seul à pouvoir lui poser une question comme cela, sans se faire mordre à mort.

Il réfléchissait un moment à la question et trouva la réponse.

\- C'est toi, Neko-Herbivore.

Tsuna cligna des yeux à la réponse, mais sourit à la réponse d'Hibari, c'était bien lui ça.

-... et toi ?

\- Moi? Ce que j'en pense ?

Hibari hocha la tête.

\- Ce que j'en pense... heu... je ne sais pas trop...

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Attends laisse-moi réfléchir...

Il réfléchit un moment.

\- J'ai trouvé!

\- Nnh.

\- Pour moi l'amour, c'est juste quand je suis avec toi, quand on s'embrasse ou quand on est juste ensemble.

Tsuna rougit à rendre jaloux les écrevisses à sa réponse. Hibari sur le coup fut choquer et eu un rire un peu... sadique ?

Il se leva, prenant la main de Tsuna et partit avec lui dans le but d'assouvir ses désirs.

\- Hi-Hibari-san... ?

\- Nnh ?

\- On-on va où ?

\- Chez moi ?

\- Hée ?!

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire, il suivi, alors Hibari. Mais aucun des deux n'avait prévu ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

_Alors, comment vous le trouvez ?_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait corriger mon chapitre, svp ?_

_Si vous accepter, je vous donne ce site où il y a les chapitres, et vous pouvez faire copier-coller et me l'envoyer par MP._

_Reviews ?_


	10. L'amour, c'est quand je t'aime

**Voici le dernier chapitre, avant le lemon, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

**De plus, vous avez de la chance,on viens de m'offrir un ordinateur, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais peut-être plus de temps pour vous l'écrire... ou pas ^_^.**

**Et aussi, je suis en avance sur le programme, de 3 semaines, ce qui fait que je pourrais vous écrire quand j'aurais des permanences, (plutôt pas mal).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, ça fait pas deux fois que je dis ça ? **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'amour c'est quand je t'aime.**

Hibari tenait toujours la main de Tsuna. En y repensant bien c'était la première fois qu'il allait chez Hibari, qu'elle attitude devait-il avoir chez lui ? Et s'il y avait ses parents que devait-il dire ?

Tsuna eût un gros doute, et il s'arrêta de marcher. Hibari l'ayant remarqué lui posa une question silencieuse que Tsuna comprit.

\- Hi-Hibari-san... je ne peux pas aller chez toi!

\- Nh ?

\- Parce que s'il y a tes parents, ou bien... je sais pas! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

\- Il n'y a personne chez moi.

\- Mais...

\- C'est moi qui décide si tu viens ou non. Et tu viens.

Pour accompagner ses mot, il démarra une marche rapide, ce qui entraîna Tsuna à sa suite.

Mais il se cogna contre une personne, c'était "elle".

\- Tiens Kyô... oh, et Tsu vous faîtes quoi ?

Personne ne répondis, l'un parce qu'il était trop gêner et l'autre pour envie. Puis "elle" disparu, un peu énervée, en laissant un "bonne chance" parcourir aux oreilles d'Hibari.

Puis tout un coup, Tsuna se fit attaquer par d'énormes chiens, puis par plusieurs autres animaux en tout genre, puis par des zombies et autres.

C'était à ne plus rien comprendre, était-ce un coup de l'ananas ? Non, tout avait l'air réel, ça devait être "elle", ou peut-être...

Hibari avait sortit ses tonfas et s'attaqua aux animaux, sauf qu'ils étaient de trop.

Puis, au moment où personne ne s'y attendait, sauf, surement, "elle", Tsuna tomba dans un trou qui s'était ouvert juste en-dessous de lui.

Il se retrouva dans un endroit sombre, jusqu'à ce que une lumière s'éclaire juste au-dessus de lui. Il remarqua que c'était un cimetière, mais ce qu'il lui fit extrêmement peur, c'était ce qu'il avait vu...

Hibari était avec lui, ou plutôt, en face de lui.

Tsuna s'approcha de lui, puis Hibari se retourna vers les bruits de pas, qu'il venait d'entendre. Tsuna eu la peur de sa vie, à cause de visage d'Hiabari, qui était horriblement flippant, un de ses yeux était remplis de sang, et dans l'autre il y avait un serpent, un énorme clou était planté dans son front et la moitié de son visage était comme touché par de l'acide.

\- Un vrai fantôme! AU S'COURS! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Puis Tsuna disparu du champ de vue de Mukuro. Pendant ce temps-là Hibari recherchait son petit Neko-Herbivore. Après que Tsuna soit tombé, le trou avait complètement disparut.

Après 3/4 d'heure, Tsuna retrouva Hibari et il ne lui lâcha plus la main.

Pendant ce temps, dans un manoir, trois personne discutait tranquillement.

\- Ton univers mental est vraiment effrayant, chère Dragonne.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oui, Mukuro à raison et dire que tu voulais rajouter d'autre chose.

\- Ça aurais été plus drôle.

\- Tu sais t'es vraiment une vraie psychopathe.

\- C'est le plus grand des compliments.

\- Dis-moi, Dragonne que pense-tu de l'amour ?

\- L'amour ? Mmmh... Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment... Mais je pense que c'est une magie.

\- Une magie ?

\- Oui, une magie qui transforme les rêves en réalité... ou bien inversement.

* * *

_Voici la fin de toute l'histoire! Alors, vos pensées ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un Lemon, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a un truc étrange, c'est tout à fait normal._

_Quand j'aurais fini d'écrire Neko-Tsuna, je commencerais à poster mon roman, sur mon blog : Les Enfants de la Création._

_J'aimerais que les personnes qui apprécie mes histoires, viennent commentez pour ce nouveau roman, car c'est une expérience un peu spécial, il sera sur mon blog : dragonn . ek . la (oublié les espaces)_

_Et maintenant les remerciement : _

_\- Pour les reviews : Merci à, Ayone, JuriiGothic, 16Amour16, Noxera, Keiyner, Aube Crépuscule, Himustu-chan, Vongola, Addaline, Erebe, choran13, Kuroko23, Dauphine 18x27, Kyu-chan._

_\- Pour les followers : Merci à, Akayui, AkazukinXIII, Anonimo XD, Ekana, Elrika, Hykari-chan, I Love manga, Jurii Gothic, Keiyner, Kuroko23, Mai93, ReimaChan, Yuuri81, addaline, choran13._

_\- Pour ceux qui l'on mis en favorite : Merci à AkazukinXIII, Anonimo XD, Erebe, JuriiGothic, Kuroko23, Loucat, NightmareLuna666, Yuki-Jiji, choran13, Kurokage78, sasunarudu59._

_Bye-bie._

_P.S : Voici une réponse au commentaire de Kyu-chan, tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veut : si tu n'aime pas ma fic, alors ne la regarde pas mais tu n'as certainement pas le droit de te le dire comme ça ! Et puis au départ je dois écrire pour moi et même si c'est pour les lecteurs, tu n'as pas à me juger sur ce que j'écris ! C'est mon style de fic, mon style d'imagination, mon style de perso ! Tu n' as pas à juger ça. Si tu ne veut pas lire ce genre de fic, eh bien soit, ne la lit pas . On a le droit de dire pourquoi on n'aime et en tant qu'auteur on se doit d'accepter les critiques toutes critiques qu'elle soit. Mais sur ce site on n'écrit d'abord pour nous ! On n'est pas payé pour ça : on a donc aucun devoir de faire comme ce que veulent les lecteurs. Il y a des tonnes de fictions et chacun peut trouver son bonheur mais aussi ce qu'on n'aime pas. Bien sûr en tant qu'auteur on se doit d'être à l'écoute mais si ça veut dire changer complètement mon style, il y a un problème. Si moi j'aimes bien mon perso de DragonYukin dans mes fics, je n'ai pas à la faire disparaître pour déjà un seul commentaire comme ça et contre mon gré._

_Pour ceux qui veulent voir ce commentaire : il est dans les reviews du chapitre 8._

_Donc, à la prochaine fois, pour ceux qui vont lire mon roman, et au prochain chapitre, pour ceux qui vont lire le lemon, et sinon à la prochaine fanfiction, qui est déjà commencer._


	11. LEMON!

_**C'est le dernier chapitre de toute l'histoire!**_

_** De plus, c'est mon dernier Lemon (j'espère)**_

_** J'ai eu le courage de le faire!**_

_** J'ai ruiné mon innocence pour mes lecteurs, jusqu'où j'irai la prochaine fois**_**_._**

_** Allez bon chapitre, et à la prochaine.**_

_** Dites-moi juste si vous le trouvez bien ou pas.**_

_** Enjoy... (tu parles)**_

_** Chapitre 21 : Lemon!**_

* * *

Nos deux tourtereaux arrivèrent enfin devant la maison d'Hibari. Mais pendant sa course folle, Tsuna trébucha sur un caillou se qui le fit tomber, mais Hibari, était un peu trop pressé, prit Tsuna dans ses bras et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre.

Hibari posa Tsuna sur son lit, et il sentit une poussée d'hormone et se sentit tendu sur son entre jambes, en voyant la manière dont était posé Tsuna. Il avait des larmes aux yeux, car il s'était pris un caillou pointu sur le genou, et, non de dieu, ce que ça fait mal. Bref, revenons sur les deux tourtereaux, Hibari voulait se procurer ce corps, mais Tsuna ne lui pardonnerais jamais, si il réalisa les pensée au combien catholiques, dans la tête de note cher préfet.

Tsuna était perdu, que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi tout les malheurs du monde tombaient sur lui ? Après un blanc, dont on pourrait qualifier de monumental, Tsuna décida de briser ce silence, devenu pesant.

\- Heu... Hibari, tu pourrais t'enlever, s'il te plaît...

Hibari craqua, s'en était de trop. Il ne put sans empêcher, ce soir il aura Neko-Tsuna, et celui-ci irait au septième ciel, parole de carnivore. Il s'approcha tel un félin devant sa proie (ce qui était vrai). Déjà posé à califourchon sur Tsuna.

\- Hibari ?! Que fait-tu ? Enlève-toi de là!

Tsuna essaya tant bien que mal d'utiliser le mode boss, mais en vain.

\- Tu ose me donner des ordres, herbivore ?

Tsuna ne put rien dire sur ce coup. Mais ce que la phrase que sortit Hibari, eut un effet, disons... choquant...

\- Ce soir, sois en certain, tu seras mien. Tu m'appartiendras! Je veux que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi, et à personne d'autre!

Tsuna ne trouva rien à dire. Dans sa tête, il n'était pas contre. Quelquefois il avait, même, fantasmé sur des rêves, qui pourront ce soir, devenir réalité.  
Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul problème du côté de Tsuna, il ne savait pas comment il fallait faire. Il savait comment faire avec les filles, grâce au cours de science, mais entre deux hommes ? Hibari remarqua sa gêne et questionna le châtain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Herbivore ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- C'est très simple, Neko-Herbivore, il suffit d'explorer les voies à disposition.

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, car Hibari en lui expliquant les "voies" avait montré l'intimité de notre jeune boss, il était encore pur. Hibari, tu vas le souiller, enfin si il est consentant, je pense que ce n'est pas si grave.

Hibari se pencha sur son petit protégé et l'embrasa tendrement (comme quoi, tout est possible). Il descendit vers le coup, le suça langoureusement, ce qui laissa un suçon, marquant sa propriété et d'une main experte enleva le tee-shirt de notre Tsunayoshi. Il descendit sur le corps et marqua au fer rouge sa proie, créant de nombreux suçons, sous les gémissements du petit animal.

Puis il s'attaqua au mamelon déjà bien redressé, il le mordit d'un coup sec. Tsuna gémit de douleur, puis Hibari lécha et suça le mamelon, pour apaiser la douleur du Neko. Il retourna sur les lèvres de Tsuna et sur son cou, ses mains toujours massant les mamelons.

Hibari entreprit de lécher le corps de Tsuna, il suça toute la peau douce du petit brun, passant sur les mamelons et le nombril, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.  
Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, quand Hibari avait atteint le membre de Tsuna, le short toujours à sa place, mais le membre déjà bien dressé. Hibari, l'esprit toujours joueur, décida de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il donna des coups de langue sur l'intimité de Tsuna, Tsuna lui haleta à chaque coup de langue. Il n'en pouvait plus, il commençait déjà à voir un peu flou, mais son corps réclamait plus que cela, il voulait être lié à Hibari.

Hibari savait ce que Tsuna voulait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, alors il continua son petit jeu, après quelque coup de langue, Tsuna n'en pouvait plus, et arrêta Hibari d'une main (quand je dis que tout est possible).

\- HIBARI, FAIS-MOI DEVENIR TIEN!

\- C'est bien le seul ordre, que j'accepte de faire, Herbivore.

Sur ces paroles si tendres (je veux mourir), Hibari arracha le morceau de tissu, qui alla rejoindre la chemise. Il prit en bouche le membre de Tsuna, et commença des mouvements de pompes très lents. Tsuna haletait déjà énormément.

\- Herbivore, tu es si humide...

Il est vrai que Tsuna était déjà près à venir, n'aillant jamais fait l'expérience, il eut du mal à retenir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui coulait de son gland. Il augmenta bien vite le rythme, sous les gémissements, non cachés du petit brun.

Pendant la fellation, Hibari montra à Tsuna deux doigts, Tsuna comprit très vite. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche et commença à les lécher et à les sucer consciencieusement, Hibari frissonna de plaisir en sentant la langue du plus jeune sur ses phalanges, tandis que son membre se durcissait de la même manière que celui de Tsuna.

\- Ah! H-Hibari!

Tsuna avait réussi à crier cette phrase entre ses gémissements, après plusieurs pompes, Tsuna se cambra et laissa sa semence dans la bouche de son gardien. Tsuna retomba sur le lit, la respiration difficile. Hibari porta sa main à son visage et lécha le sperme qui avait coulé sur les bords de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es venue incroyablement rapidement.

Tsuna tourna la tête le rouge aux joues, et sentit un baiser de la part de Hibari, gouttant à son propre sperme.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de continuer ?  
Tsuna tourna la tête à cette déclaration.  
\- Non !  
Hibari ne put empêcher un petit sursaut au cri de son amant, qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de Hibari, comme par peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Hibari redonna ses phalanges à son petit protégé qui les accepta, quand Hibari jugea les doigts assez humidifiés, il les retira de la bouche de Tsuna, qui donna un dernier coup de langue qui donna un dernier coup de langue dans le vide.  
Hibari ouvrit les jambes de Tsuna, et fit entrer doucement un doigt dans son entré se crispa en sentant le doigt, mais il n'avait pas mal, la sensation était juste bizarre.  
Hibari le glissa à l'intérieur de Tsuna, puis dehors, puis dedans. Pendant que Hibari le préparait, Tsuna entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Hibari. Tsuna arrêta toutes actions, car Hibari enleva son doigt pour en mettre deux.  
-NNG! AaH!  
Tsuna ne put empêcher ce cri de douleur, quand Hibari entra ses deux doigts en lui. Tsuna sentait que Hibari commençait des mouvements de cisaille, dedans, dehors et parfois même en pliants les doigts pour détendre le fourreau de chair de Tsuna.

Quand Hibari enleva ses doigts de Tsuna, il sentit sa verge se tendre devant le spectacle que lui offrait Tsuna.

Tsuna était complètement offert, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard rempli de luxure, la respiration lourde et les jambes ouvertes. Hibari sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le corps et finit d'enlever son pantalon, qui alla vite rejoindre les vêtements qui étaient au sol.

Hibari retourna le jeune, qui se retrouva à quatre pattes. Tsuna sentit quelque chose de large se presser contre son entrée. Hibari glissa à l'intérieur de Tsuna.

\- H-Hibari!

Hibari, attendit un peu que Tsuna, s'habitue à lui. Puis après un moment qui parut une éternité pour le tueur, il commença de long et lents va-et-vient, faisant gémir bruyamment Tsuna.

Le plaisir monta en flèche pour nos deux amants. Hibari augmenta le rythme bien vite, ce qui fit monter le plaisir encore plus chez notre petit boss.

Le plaisir était intense, Hibari augmenta encore plus le rythme qui commençait à devenir rapide.

\- Ah!

Tsuna voyait flou, il gémit de plaisir, la sensation était tellement bien. Son corps bougeait en même temps que les coups du membre d'Hibari, plus forts que les précédentes fois. Hibari retourna, sans prévenir, Tsuna, qui hurla bruyamment.

Hibari sentait la jouissance monter en lui à la vue qui s'affichait devant lui. Tsuna avait les yeux à moitié fermés et respirait lourdement. Son visage était rouge et ses lèvres, au préalable gonflées, étaient entrouvertes. Son corps entier luisait de sueur. Ses jambes étaient toujours détenues par Hibari et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire était dispersé sur son ventre. Hibari n'avait jamais vu un spectacle aussi magnifique.

Tsuna pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir, à cause du plaisir euphorique, qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Hibari vit son Neko se cambrer en poussant un long gémissement tout en prononçant son prénom, le conseiller externe sut qu'il avait touché la zone la plus érogène du corps de son petit protégé, que son membre avait butté contre sa prostate.

\- Oh, l'ai-je atteint ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il recommença, donc, à donner, des coups puissants à cet endroit, complètement en transe grâce aux gémissements du plus jeune. Hibari retourna encore une fois Tsuna.

Hibari sentit le plaisir monter en flèche, et remerciait sa maîtrise de soi. Il glissa sa main droite entre leur deux corps, avant de saisir le membre de Tsuna avant d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient, en rythme avec ses coups de rein.

\- H-Hibari!

Il hurla le nom de Hibari, de plus le rythme était maintenant beaucoup plus rapide, presque bestial.

Hibari avait saisi les hanches de Tsuna et les tira vers l'avant. Hibari était pourtant bien fourré en lui, pourtant il visait toujours à aller plus loin dans le corps du plus jeune. Sa prostate était véritablement victime d'abus.

\- Aaahh!

Il était si près du but... Après quelques poussé, Tsuna vint avec un long cri. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de Hibari et lui aussi, versa sa semence au fond de Tsuna.

Hibari était encore à l'intérieur de lui, il ne voulait pas encore sans aller, il voulait rester au dessus de Tsuna, pour le voir. Puis, il sentit Hibari s'enlever de lui.

Hibari retourna encore une fois Tsuna, qui se retrouva sur le dos. Hibari commença à lécher le sperme de Tsuna sur le ventre de Tsuna. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir totalement en transe avec Hibari , il faut dire qu'il aimait ce moment avec son amant.

Puis Hibari descendit vers le membre de Tsuna et commença à le lécher le sperme sur le membre humide de Tsuna. Hibari, regarda encore une fois son amant et avant que Tsuna ne puisse comprendre, Hibari avait déjà pris en bouche le membre de son amant. Il commença à le sucer et lécher brutalement.

\- Ah!

Tsuna avait été pris par surprise, puis il recommença à gémir quand il sentit la langue talentueuse de son gardien courir autour de la tête de son membre, lécher la fente, puis exécuter un mouvement jusqu'à la garde.

Hibari commença à bouger la tête de haut en bas, faisant gémir Tsuna sous lui. Après quelques lèchements, Tsuna se cambra et vint dans la bouche de Reborn. Tsuna, s'effondra sur le lit, haletant lourdement.

Hibari se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit sourire le Parrain qui entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux, fatigués.

-Je t'aime aussi, Hibari.

Hibari tomba sur le côté et ne put empêcher un sourire en voyant le plus jeune se caler contre lui, Hibari le serra contre lui. Et oui, le carnivore au cœur de pierre (la blague... -_-'), j'ai nommé Hibari, était amoureux, il ne pouvait le nier. Ce sentiment de le protéger, de l'avoir contre lui, et la joie qu'il ressentait quand Tsuna disait l'aimer étaient des preuves irréfutables.

Hibari ferma les yeux et s'endormit tranquillement, bercé par les sons doux de la respiration de son amant, Tsuna partit rejoindre lui aussi Morphée, peu de temps après Hibari.

Le lendemain, Tsuna retrouva son corps d'origine mais ne quitta pas pour autant son amant.

* * *

**Hibari :** _*s'évanouit par perte de sang*_

**Dragonne :** _*tapote dans le corps*_ Il est désespérant.

**Tsuna : _*rougit*_ **Dragonne, tu as vraiment osé écrire tout ça ?!

**Dragonne :** _*pleure*_ Oui...

**Tsuna :**_ *rougit et ne parle plus*_ ...

**Dragonne :**_ *s'en va se pendre*_ Je veux mourir...

**Dragonne :** _*s'arrête*_ Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? J'espère parce que j'ai passé énormément de temps à l'écrire.

**Dragonne :** _*sourit*_ Reviews ? _*retourne se suicide, mais s'arrête net en pensant à torturer Levi-a-than*_ À la prochaine! ^^

**DragonneYukkin :**_ Vous êtes tous super, pour m'avoir soutenir, vous être abonnés et autres, c'est magique pour moi, parce que je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairait autant à certaine personne. Vraiment je vous adore tous, je suis heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi cool. À la prochaine fois tout le monde!_

_**P.S : Si vous voulez avoir le résumé de ma prochaine fanfic' de KHR! "L'avenir du passé" dites le moi dans les commentaires, et aussi si vous voulez être redirigé vers mon roman qui s'intitule les "Enfants de la Création".**_


End file.
